Not Yet, Baby
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Ultimo capitulo on! espero que tenham gostado da fic. Enjoy it.
1. Boas Vindas

**Título:** Not yet, baby

**Shipper:** A x T, S x H, S x U, R x R, K x N

**Frandom:** The GazettE, alice nine.

**Capítulos:** Indefinido (pra mais de 5)

**Classificação:** Maiores de 15 podem ler...

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Humor, Romance, Amizade, AU, lemon.

**POV:** 1ª e 3ª pessoa, alternância.

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

**Nota:** No decorrer da história, é bem provável que vocês encontrem outras bandas mais, sim? Serão algumas participações especiais ou personagens que apareceram no passado dos principais da história. Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.

* * *

_**Not Yet, Baby.**_

_(Tora POV)_

Lembro bem do dia em que cheguei na universidade pela primeira vez. Meu primeiro amigo foi o moreno mais simpático que eu já conheci. Shiroyama, naquele meu quinto e ultimo ano do curso de direito, era meu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas que sempre esteve mais do meu lado e me deu apoio.

Claro, além dele, tinha mais alguns amigos com quem compartilhei minhas aventuras mais malucas, começando o trio loiro-dourado da faculdade de música – Saga, Shou e Uruha -; os pequenos que faziam design e desenho – Ruki, Hiroto, Nao e Kai -; e o Reita, amigo da minha faculdade de direito. Nos conhecemos de um modo bem estranho. Eu, Shou e Saga estávamos conversando na lanchonete do campus quando, de repente, Uruha veio nos pedir uma cadeira emprestada. Logo depois, Aoi veio e me reconheceu. Então acabamos conhecendo Uruha e Reita nessa noite. Mais tarde, Ruki e Kai nos foram apresentados. E um ano depois, conhecemos um "par" de melhores amigos, Nao e Hiroto, ambos vindos de Kanagawa para cá. E agora, até hoje nos aturamos e sempre que podemos, saímos juntos... Afinal, temos muita história pela frente!

Era uma bela manhã de outono. O pátio central do campus estava com o gramado forrado de folhas amareladas, bem característico dos últimos dias de férias que tive nesses cinco anos. Eu estava contando os dias para meu ultimo semestre acabar logo, eu estar formado em direito e me tornar um grande advogado famoso e ter meu próprio escritório. E, cá pra nós, eu estava ansioso pra festa de formatura que eu e meus amigos estávamos ajudando a organizar. De fato, estava ansioso para tudo isso.

- Tora! Venha tomar café com a gente! – bradou Shou.

Avistei Shou, Saga, Uruha e Aoi sentados nos bancos de pedra do pátio comendo algumas coisas, como bolinhos de chocolate, pão de queijo e frutas. Juntei-me a eles, chegando sorrindo.

- Eu ia tomar café no salão principal! –parei na frente deles – O que temos pra comer?

- Tudo que quiser, tigrão!

- Saga... – o olhei de canto – Cala a boca!

- Ui! O tigrinho tá nervosinho! – riu.

- Come, Saga. Não te vi comer pão de queijo hoje. – Shou enfiou um pão de queijo inteiro na boca de Saga – Eu sei que você ama, então come, tá? – riu da cara de Saga, nos fazendo rir também.

- Sente-se Tora. Quer suco? – Aoi me ofereceu gentilmente.

- Obrigada, quero sim. – sentei entre Shou e Aoi – Com licença, tá Shou?

- À vontade, não vou roubar o Aoi de você, Tora! – piscou. – Ele é seu e ninguém tasca, tá? Fique calmo que o Aoi é seu e de mais ninguém! – riu - Ou... talvez sim!

- Acho bom – fiz cara de mal – Imagina... – ri – Aoi é amigo de todos.

- Exatamente, sou amigo de todos e todos me veneram! – me entregou o copo de suco – Começando pelo Tora, tá Shou?

- Okay, Aoi... Eu supero vir em segundo lugar... – rimos.

- Mas, e cadê o resto? – indaguei, dando falta pelos outros.

- Ah, ultimo dia de férias, né... Reita e Nao saíram para comprar algumas coisas no centro, foram bem cedo. Ruki, Kai e Hiroto ficaram em casa dormindo. E nós viemos para cá, tomar café e te procurar! – Uruha sorriu singelo, comendo uma laranja bastante doce pela cara de satisfação que ele fazia a cada mordida que ele dava na fruta.

Acho que ainda não contei, mas o campus da nossa universidade tem inúmeros tipos de dormitórios. Nós, desde o começo desse ano, resolvemos que alugaríamos um das casas coletivas que tem por aqui. Como somos dez pessoas, é bastante cômodo para nós, quase não sai caro. Naquela época, a situação era a seguinte: Uruha e Shou trabalhavam em um cinema no período na noite nos dias de semana; Kai, Ruki e Nao trabalhavam na secretaria da universidade de tarde; eu auxiliava numa loja de instrumentos musicais; e Aoi trabalhava nos finais de semana em uma lanchonete perto daqui. Os outros sobreviviam e pagavam o aluguel da casa com o dinheiro enviado por seus pais.

- Alguém viu que horas eram quando cheguei? Eu tava com tanto sono... – disse Aoi, fazendo uma cara de cansaço.

- Não sei, tava com visita no meu quarto, né Saga?

- Isso aí, Uru! Também não vi, Aoi, fui dormir no quarto do Uru porque o Shou não tava me deixando dormir!

- Eu? Oras... o Hii tava no meu quarto, ele foi dormir comigo! – Shou falou todo bobo – Foi tão bom!

- Duas da manhã, Aoi. Eu estava acordado e afinal, seu quarto é ao lado do meu. Estava terminando de ler o livro que o professor nos pediu. E, de fato, o Shou fez muito barulho! – olhei-o de canto.

- Nossa, sério? Perdi de não dormir então? – ele sorriu, me fazendo sorrir por dentro apenas de fitar seu sorriso simples.

- É isso mesmo! – Saga riu. – E o Shou não tem direito a defesa hoje! Se fizer barulho vai dormir na sala, hein?

- Tá bom, vou fazer silencio hoje... Eu acho! – rimos – Saga, quem dormiu no seu quarto?

- O Reita e o Ruki. – pude observar a leve expressão de tristeza no rosto do moreno – O Nao dormiu no quarto do Kai, o Hiroto com o Shou e eu no quarto do Uru! – sorriu vitorioso – Tá vendo? Eu posso!

- Quieto, Saga. – eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

­- Calma, tigrinho, esses olhos não me assustam! – depois dessa, eu só pude olhar para o lado e rir, junto com os outros da imitação de um gato por Saga.

- Obrigada Buda, por eu não ter que dividir o quarto com ninguém, né Aoi?

- Faço minha suas palavras, Tora! A gente paga mais, mas ao menos temos um quarto só para nós! Sério, não agüentaria dormir com o Saga! – riu descontraído – A não ser que a intenção fosse outra... – piscou pra Saga.

- Bom, Aoi, disponha sempre querido... – sorriu meio malicioso – O Saga aqui tá sempre com a porta do quarto aberta, tá?

- Só a porta, Saga?

- Não seja inconveniente, moreno. Essas coisas a gente só fala entre quatro paredes... – riu – Uru, eu sou muito chato pra dividir o quarto com você?

- Imagina, Saga. Devia te trancar dentro de um quarto com o Aoi pra ele ver que é legal!

- Negativo! O Aoi não! O Aoi se for pra ser trancado o quero comigo! Tora, não se importa, não é? – Shou riu baixo – Desculpe, confessei. Mas não ache que eu te ame mais do que amo meu Hiroto! – seus olhos brilharam como nunca.

- Minha nossa, já estão falando de amor? – eu indaguei, sabendo bem como são os relacionamentos de Shou.

- É, ué. Amor é uma palavra bem simples, to tentando compreender o significado ainda... – rimos.

- Bom dia, gente!

- Oi, Ruki! – sorriu Aoi, cumprimentando o baixinho mais animado que todos nós.

Eu bem sabia da paixonite que Aoi tinha por Ruki, mas, às vezes, eu ficava tão enciumado, com essa amizade toda dos dois... Não posso nem negar que eu ficava triste com Aoi quando ele se aborrecia porque Reita estava com Ruki. Mas Shiroyama era especial pra mim. Lembro até de quando ele soube que Ruki ficou – mais que ficou – com Shou. Foi num acampamento no nosso segundo ano de faculdade, estávamos todos bêbados. Nessa noite, Aoi se tornou a pessoa mais especial pra mim. Nesse acampamento, tivemos nossa primeira e ultima noite...

* * *

_Bom, aí está mais uma fic que eu escrevo assim pra vocês, né._

_Espero que gostem, pretendo dar uma continuação bem grande à ela, porque ah... Eu estou com a ideia inteira formada na cabeça, são casais totalmente diferentes e... e... quero rewiews . Se não não posto o flashback da noite do Tora e do Aoi pra voces... u-u Ah, e o proximo capítulo é bem grandinho, então é só o flashback. Mas é muito interessante! Prometo!!  
_

_By Aiyu._


	2. Motivos e Sinceridade

**_Capitulo II - Motivos e Sinceridade._**

_( POV em terceira pessoa / Flashback)_

_- E o Aoi, Reita?_

_- Tá com o Tora desabafando, imagino. Ficou bem decepcionado de saber que você estava com o Shou mesmo sabendo que ele tem namorado e tudo. Tá ferrado, Ruki!_

_- Ah... o Shou só tem cara de sonso! Mas beija bem! Eu não ia ceder nada, mas as mãos deles são--_

_- Shi! – tampou as orelhas com as mãos – Queito! Não termina!_

_**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2**_

_- Aoi-san._

_- Hai? – bebia seu décimo copo de sakê._

_- O que você acha do Ruki? – Tora estava sentado, bebendo uma cerveja gelada._

_- Lindo. Porra, Tora, tenho vontade de pegar ele de jeito, mas pegar mesmo! É uma perdição aquela coisinha linda! – riu._

_- Hum... Eu sei como é. Ah, to livre do Miku, brigamos novamente, eu estou solteiro pra fazer o que quero... E no momento o que eu quero é fazer sexo na minha barraca com alguém. Que acha? Quer ficar comigo essa noite? – o olhou de canto._

_- Claro. Vai ser ótimo! –sorriu pervertidamente._

_Tora se levantou estendendo a mão para o outro moreno, o puxando para si, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto tinha sua barriga acariciada pelas mãos do outro, por dentro de sua blusa. Puxou-o para dentro de sua barraca num rápido movimento, os fazendo cair deitados na mesma – Aoi sobre Tora, com suas pernas entre as do homem abaixo de si._

_Aoi logo tratou de desfivelar o cinto do moreno alto enquanto mordia sua orelha e passava a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, sugando seu brinco com desejo. Tora ocupava-se de lamber os lábios e mantê-los úmidos, além de deslizar as mãos pelas costas do outro._

_A bebida subia suas cabeças, o desejo incontido de ter seus respectivos amores para si os fazia enlouquecer e fazer qualuqer coisa por um alivio imediato com seja lá quem fosse. Mas ambos os morenos eram amigos, sua relação era mútua quando o assunto era ajuda que sempre deram um ao outro. Aoi era apegado ao outro pelo tempo de estudo juntos. Tora era eternamente grato a Aoi pela ajuda concedida pelo mesmo quando foi se declarar a Miku. Em quem mais ambos poderiam confiar para um momento de alívio?_

_- Aoi... –sussurrou com a voz suave, já sem blusa e cinto, com a calça levemente aberta, tendo o menor em suas pernas o fitando. – Não quero ser o ativo com você. Dê-me algo novo, sim?_

_- Tá. Se assim você deseja, tudo bem por mim... – sussurrou saindo de cima do amigo, tirando sua calça e seu boxer, fitando o membro do outro já ereto._

_- Anda, Aoi. – Tora sentou-se e ajudou o outro moreno a se despir._

_Aoi voltou a fazer Tora deitar-se sobre o chão duro da barraca sobre as roupas de ambos espalhadas pelo chão todo, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do mesmo. Tora pegou uma das mãos do outro e a levou à boca, envolvendo com sua saliva dois dedos do mesmo. O moreno menor, entendendo o que Tora estava insinuando, tirou os dedos úmidos da boca de Tora e circundou suavemente a entrada do outro com o indicador, depois o adentrando calmamente no lugar apertado do seu amigo._

_Tora arfava baixo com os movimentos do outro, ofegando pesadamente ao sentir mais um dedo entrar em seu corpo. Gemeu, contraindo seu corpo ao redor dos dedos do moreno mais baixo. Aoi, sentindo os atos de seu amigo, afundou mais seus dedos, os movimentando mais rápido no corpo do outro, ameaçando tira-los de dentro de Tora, colocando-os o mais fundo que pôde ao notar a cara de decepção do outro após sua ameaça._

_- Shi-Shiroyama... Preciso de você agora... Já chega... – ofegou, com os lábios levemente entreabertos._

_Aoi ouviu as palavras do moreno alto, se afastando e beijando a ponta do membro do mesmo enquanto tirava seus dedos de dentro de seu corpo, sorrindo confortante para o amigo. Deitou-se sobre o maior, afastando suas pernas e o penetrando, ao passo que Tora abocanhava seu ombro e seu pescoço, na inútil tentativa de conter gemidos e ofegos, que saiam em bom tom._

_Aoi, bruscamente, voltou a se ajoelhar, apoiando as pernas de Tora em seus ombros e o puxando mais, penetrando-o por completo. Virou o rosto enquanto fitava – de canto – Tora contorcer-se prazerosamente e gemer alto, lambendo suas coxas e as mordendo levemente, investindo forte em Tora, não fazendo objeções nem pensando muito antes de agir, sentindo o sangue e o álcool se misturarem dentro de seu corpo, o fazendo perder o controle total dos atos e apenas desejando obter o prazer que tanto achava necessário._

_O outro gemia e impulsionava seu corpo contra o do menor de forma a poder ser audível o choque entre ambos. Rebolava, implorando com a voz mais desconexa e rouca que Aoi já ouvira em sua vida desde que se conhece como estudante. O moreno baixo se sentia impossibilitado naquele momento de recusar qualquer ato ao receber palavras obscenas e em tom necessitado que lhe insistia em dizer que queria mais._

_Aoi, em um "tranco", saiu e entrou rapidamente em Tora, o ouvindo soltar um gemido forte e audível entre os inúmeros grunhidos, voltando a se movimentar com agilidade e intensidade dentro do seu corpo, levando uma das mãos ao membro de Tora, o estimulando com vontade, correndo os dedos da base a ponta e vice-versa, seus lábios sugando a pele da coxa esquerda do moreno alto, deixando leves marcas avermelhadas em cada ínfimo local de seu corpo em que pusera seus lábios._

_- Ow, Tora... – gemeu Aoi, movimentando-se mais, apertando o membro do outro._

_- Não consigo mais... segurar... Yuu... – falou em alta sonoridade._

_- Se desmanche para mim... – sussurrou, entrando e saindo cada vez mais do corpo maior, estimulando-o gradativamente de acordo com os movimentos que realizava dentro de seu corpo._

_Tora gemeu longamente, se derramando na mão do outro, como havia pedido, e em seu próprio corpo, ficando com uma feição toda satisfeita e extremamente extasiada, tentando normalizar sua respiração toda descompassada e desorganizada. O outro moreno mordeu seus lábios, fitando o rosto e o corpo suado daquele que sempre chamou de melhor amigo, logo chegou a seu ápice e deixando seu liquido escorrer por dentro do outro, em seguida desabando sobre o mesmo, ficando assim por um tempo ainda._

_- Aoi... –falou Tora, vendo o outro sentado, olhando para fora da barraca, ainda despido assim como si próprio – Se quiser, pode ir ver o Ruki._

_- Não, não quero. Vou ficar sozinho mesmo – suspirou o outro, mordendo o piercing no canto dos lábios – Ruki já beijou Shou um tempinho atrás antes de vir beber com você. E agora, deve estar aos beijos com Reita._

_- Então... – puxou Aoi pela cintura para entre suas pernas – Vai ficar por aqui enquanto isso, sim?_

_- Hum... – riu divertido – Dormir com você?_

_- Isso! – apoiou o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Aoi – Se não quiser, pode dormir nesse frio que tá lá fora na sua própria barraca vazia e solitária! Preferiria que escolhesse dormir aqui e me fazer companhia agora de noite... – apertou mais o outro no abraço, fazendo-o colar definitivamente as costas em seu tórax._

_- Okay, me convenceu! Eu fico aqui com você! – riu deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tora o olhando de baixo._

_- Vai dormir nos meus braços, assim?_

_- Durmo, seu carente!_

_- Se tirar com a minha cara, eu vou ser o ativo e tirar proveito que você já tá bem ajeitado assim pra mim, tá? – riu da cara do moreno mais baixo._

_- Ih, não curti! Eu durmo assim. – ergueu o rosto e fitou Tora._

_- Então tá._

_- Tora, quer saber de uma coisa? Sempre tive curiosidade de te beijar... Saber como é..._

_- Matarei sua vontade. – tomou os lábios do outro – Segredo nosso?_

_- Morre comigo._

* * *

Então aqui está!

Segundo capitulo né, pra quem pediu e queria ler, uma lemon curta e básica pra vocês entenderem o que tá acontecendo realmente! espero que gostem, espero rewiews e prometo novo post sabado!

Beijos, Aiyu.


	3. Pecados e Verdades

**Capítulo III – Pecados e Verdades.**

.  
(Ruki POV)  
.

Eram nove da manhã. Acordei no quarto do Saga onde bem lembrava ter dormido na companhia de Kira-chan, em seu lado direito, entre seu corpo e a parede. O argumento usado para conseguir me convencer a aceitar a proposta dele foi de que eu me mexia demais e poderia, hora ou outra, cair da cama levemente alta para meus 1,60 metros de altura. Eu não pude reclamar porque não deixava de ser verdade, eu sempre me debatia demais na cama.

Como estava contando, acordei sozinho na cama. Olhei para os lados procurando Reita e não o encontrei em lugar algum. Me levantei tranqüilamente da cama e resolvi tomar um banho, caminhei até o banheiro, me despindo pelo caminho do banheiro do segundo andar.

Abri o chuveiro e me enfiei embaixo da água, deixando-a escorrer por meu corpo, me molhando todo, inclusive no cabelo para tentar diminuir o volume. Peguei o shampoo e esfreguei meus fios finos, fazendo muita espuma, me arrepiando quando comecei a tira-lo do cabelo, tendo a estranha lembrança do beijo ocorrido entre eu e Reita na noite passada. Parecia que eu estava podendo sentir seus lábios nos meus, sua respiração tocando minha pele e seus dedos acariciando meu rosto, igual a espuma que corria por meu corpo.

Olhei para baixo e resmunguei um palavrão leve quando notei um volume surgir dentre minhas pernas. Balancei a cabeça e peguei o sabonete – aliás, nem sabonete aquilo era! Era o resto que ninguém jogou fora! – e o olhei. Suspirei pesadamente, abrindo o box, jogando-o no lixo e procurando outro. Nada. Para não ter que sair e pegar outro, estiquei o braço e alcancei o vidro de sabonete liquido com cheiro de cereja e licor do Uruha. Hesitei, mas peguei um pouco e guardei-o de volta no lugar certo. Sinceramente, tomar banho naquela casa era o caos, na maioria das vezes!

Já eram dez e quinze quando saí para tomar meu café. Desci a escadaria até o pátio principal , me deparando com alguns amigos que deviam ter saído cedo.

- Bom dia, gente. – sorri.

- Oi Ruki! – recebi um cumprimento bastante animado de Aoi e uma leve cara de mágoa de Tora.

- Uru, desculpe! – ri – Acabou o sabonete e eu peguei um pouco do seu. Mas bem pouquinho, tá? – sorri inocente.

- Espertinho!! – riu Saga – Falei que não era o único que mexia nas suas coisas?

- Tá vendo, eu falo que o Saga mexe nas coisas de todo mundo?

- Não, Tora, nas suas ainda não mexi! – riu meu malicioso.

- Por enquanto, né? Sei que tem vontade, Saga... - Tora deu uma piscadinha de canto.

- Ui, beleza. Assim eu quero mroder o tigrinho!

- Saga, não enxe, vai... Deixa o Tora. - Shou deu um tapa na testa de Saga.

- Se não estivesse com o Hiroto, diria que gosta do Tora...

- Eu? - Shou olhou para Saga com um olhar mortal. - Gosto, claro... Até faria um _menàgé a troi _com ele e o Aoi, Saga.

- Boa, Saga que participar? - Tora riu.

- Não, obrigada. Tora deve ser um "_tigre de bengala_"!

Não me contive e ri, como todo mundo. Essa do tigre de bengala foi bem de surpresa, ninguém esparava e ninguém - quase nunca - espera o que o Saga tem pra dizer e seus comentários idiotas, mas que tem um certo sentido, afinal, ele sempre tá preparado pra falar algo que nos faça rir.

- Errado. Tora não é um tigre de bengala, Saga - Aoi se pronunciou, olhando meio malicioso - É mais que isso! - riu.

- Aoi já viu?

- Viu muito mais coisas que você, Saga! Pro Aoi deixo tudo! - Tora disse olhando meio sério, dando a sensação de ser meio verdade.

- Sério? - Saga arregalou os olhos.

- Ai, Buda! – riu Uruha – Tudo bem Ruki, mas me fale quando usar meu sabonete, senão eu brigo com alguém que não devia, tá?

- Domo! - me curvei – Alguém sabe onde o Kira tá?

- Saiu com o Nao até o centro. Mas ele deixou isso para você. – Shou me entregou um papel dobrado, algum provável recado de Reita – Ele disse que você não ia trabalhar hoje, não é?

- É sim. Troquei com Kai pra poder descansar porque a aula é amanhã cedo já e ele consegue dormir mais do que eu. – sorri, enquanto abri o papel e lia "_Almoce comigo e depois, vamos passear e aproveitar nosso ultimo dia de férias. Te espero pra almoçar no portão lateral às onze e quinze. Reita._"

- Então, poderíamos sair juntos, todos, a tard--

- Não. Eu sim. Com Reita, e não você, Aoi. – o olhie meio sorrindo e sai correndo gritando, acenando – Depois falo com vocês!

Corria o mais rápido que pudia, quando olhei para trás ao ouvir alguém me chamando. Era Kai, meio sem fôlego em chamando.

- Ruki!

- Kai! – parei e o esperei.

- Onde está indo?

- Almoçar com Reita! – sorri.

- Ah, tá. Sabe onde estão os outros? Eu queria avisa-los que o Hiroto ainda tá dormindo e que o almoço tá pronto, afinal, estou indo trabalhar! – arrumou o cabelo e sorriu também.

- No pátio, comendo. Uruha, Shou, Saga, Tora e Aoi. Pode ir lá, eles devem estar lá ainda porque estão conversando direto! – ri.

- Okay. Obrigada e bom almoço! – acenou e voltou a correr na direção oposta.

Cheguei no portão e lá estava ele, parado, me olhando sorrindo. Caminhei até ele e o abracei. Recebi um abraçao e um beijo na testa todo carinhoso daquele que chamo de "Paixão de melhor amigo".

- Vamos? – abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

- Vamos! Estou com fome e doido pra passear com você!

* * *

**Oieeee!!**

**Obrigada a Gemini Sakura-sama por mandar rewiews T.T acho que você é a única que lê isso aqui...**

**Tá tão ruim? Bom... Esse post é pra você, minha única leitora ativa...**

**Beijinhos, Aiyu.**


	4. Devaneios e Desejos

**Capitulo IV – Devaneios e Desejos.**

.  
(Aoi POV)  
.

"_Com Reita, não você!_"  
.

- Ai que ódio! – bati a mão na mesa – Ainda bem que eu não estou nervoso.

- Se você não está nervoso, não quero nunca te ver nesse estado, Aoi-san! – Hiroto me olhou meio estranho, se ajeitando mais no colo de Shou.

- Calma, Hii. O Aoi não fica assim com freqüência, tá? – Shou deu um beijo em seu ombro – Ainda gosta dele Aoi?

- Não sei, Shou... Não falo a menor idéia. Tá parecendo ainda que eu to morrendo de ciúmes, isso sim. – suspirei - Mas gostar assim eu creio que não, afinal, eu não posso estar apaixonado por alguém que a vida toda sempre me julgou, não é?

- É, isso eu sei. Além disso, você não merece ele. Por culpa minha.

- Para Shou, não é por que você beijou ele (n/a: ver capitulo II) que você tem culpa dele ser assim.

_.  
(flahsback - 3ª pessoa)  
._

_- Ruki... deixa eu fazer isso, vai..._

_- Hai..._

_Shou passou as mãos em torno da nuca do loirinho mais baixo e o beijou intensamente, com vontade e desejo. estava distante de qualquer coisa que havia imaginado fazer, mas o momento era maior, tanto quanto sua vontade. Arrastou ainda no beijo o menor para sua barraca, dando continuidade ao mesmo..._

_.  
(flashback mode off - Aoi POV)  
._

- Mas não posso dizer que não aconteceu... - Shou suspirou, mexendo no cabelo de Hiroto.

- É, mas acho que isso que eu sinto é ciúmes sim...

- Bem provável né?

- É sim – levantei – Vou deitar, okay? Boa noite e aproveite que não trabalha nos domingos a noite, hein? – sorri me voltando para o corredor, seguindo até a escadaria começando a subi-la.

- Mas Shou... Ele vai dormir e são só oito da noite? – ouvi Hiroto perguntar e sorri interiormente.

- Vai. E até sei o porque ele vai dormir! - Shou riu - E nós vamos ficar sozinhos, em paz, Hii.

Passeio pelo quarto vazio de Uruha e Saga, me lembrando de que eles haviam nos avisado que Saga iria com Uruha e Nao no cinema, o trabalho do Uru. Ele tinha conseguido dois ingressos pra estréia de um filme novo muito esperado por ambos. Kai ia estudar junto à um amigo que mora no prédio principal. Olhei onde era o quarto de Saga, agora quarto de Reita e Ruki. Suspirei. Eu estava quase certo de que não viriam tão cedo para casa, essa noite.

- Também acho, Aoi. Devia pensar menos nisso e dormir bem essa noite. – Tora saiu do banheiro com uma calça preta folgada e os cabelos molhados caindo em seu belo tórax definido e despido, me fazendo olha-lo fixamente – Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. – segurou minha mão e me puxou para seu quarto sem muita objeção.

Adentrei no quarto bem arrumado de Tora, segurando sua mão ainda, me sentando em sua cama logo depois dele. O olhei nos olhos, recebendo um olhar igual dele, junto a um leve sorriso confortante e carinhoso. Desviei, instantaneamente, os olhos dos seus.

- Ah, eu não sei mais o que pensar, Tora... – suspirei.

- Aoi, - levantou e fechou a porta – Como está?

- Mal, eu acho. Estou confuso demais, sabe? Demais mesmo. Só que o que foi engraçado é que eu fiquei magoado com o que o Ruki me disse e não com o fato dele e do Reita estarem saindo quase todo dia juntos, entende? – o olhei de canto, voltando a fitar sua cama.

- Claro, lembro de você ter me dito isso da ultima vez que conversamos sobre o assunto, né? – continuava recebendo aquele olhar todo carinhoso e amigável dele.

- Ah, Tora...

- Venha cá. – ele bateu sobre sua cama, me chamando – Eu sei bem que você nem vai dormir essa noite. Então, fico acordado com você. – esticou os braços para mim.

- Que saco! – bufei, enquanto me arrastei mais próximo dele, o abraçando e recebendo um delicioso carinho no cabelo – Ai, Tora... Sempre te dei tanto trabalho, é sempre você que tem que ficar em agüentando quando eu fico pra baixo. Só você, né?!

- Tudo bem... – me aninhou nos braços – Eu gosto muito de você.

Ele se inclinou para trás, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama e me fazendo ficar meio deitado sobre seu corpo. Deitei meu rosto também sobre seu tórax despido e meio úmido ainda por causa de seu cabelo.

Ficamos em silencio, mas um silêncio ensurdecedor que me constrangia porque eu percebia que esse era o momento para eu falar a ele o que sentia bem dentro de mim. Já faziam três anos que eu havia terminado com Uruha e quatro desde que ele terminara com Miku. Nossa ligação desde então era tão forte, tínhamos um relacionamento de irmãos, sabíamos sempre o que estava acontecendo e tínhamos aquela ajuda mútua de sustentar o outro sempre que preciso.

Tora acariciava meu cabelo gentilmente, cheio de carinho demonstrado sem retrição em cada pequeno gesto seu. Eu acariciava seu tórax com a ponta dos dedos em silêncio. Suspirei pesadamente, tomei coragem e o olhei bem dentro de seus olhos escuros.

- O que houve? – indagou.

- Nada de mais... - continuei o olhando.

- E essa carinha, hein? - ele sorriu pra mim.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Diga.

- Você disse que gosta de mim, não é?

- Disse e digo novamente, Aoi. – sorriu.

- Bom, eu... _Amo você_, Shinji Amano.

- Tem certeza? – aproximou seu rosto do meu, podendo sentirmos a respiração quente um do outro roçar de leve nossa pele – Hum?

- Tenho.

- _Também amo você_.

Selou nossos lábios prontamente como se já estivesse esperando por meus atos e palavras, iniciando um beijo. Calou-me com um simples ato delicioso e intuitivo enquanto me abraçava mais pela cintura, fazendo eu me aninhar mais e mais em seus braços e virar-me de frente para ele, envolvendo seu pescoço todo com as mãos e acaricia-lo delicadamente.

Quebrei o beijo momentaneamente, apenas para sussurrar e lhe pedir permissão para dormir com ele, que foi rapidamente me cedida. Sorrimos um para o outro, nos deitando sobre a cama. Me deitei de costas para ele e ele me abraçou, beijando minhas costas. Dobrei minhas pernas junto ás dele, me aquecendo em seus braços fortes que me mantinham 'preso' num delicioso e perfeito paraíso seguro, que nada mais era que seu corpo quente juntinho ao meu. Sussurramos novamente um breve 'eu te amo' mais uma vez enquanto ele puxava seu futon quente para nos cobrir. Ficamos em silencio e logo adormecemos, contemplando o que esperávamos ser uma noite eterna.

* * *

_Bom, já que tem inúmeras pessoas que eu não sabia lendo essa fic, eu posto o quarto de uma série de 12 capítulos mais um epílogo bem interessante pra vocês. Mas, olha... Não vou judiar SÓ do Aoi, mas tem mais uma pessoa que vai sofrer daqui uns... Bom, segredo, tá?_

_Beijos e espero que gostem do post._

_Ah, post dedicado a uma pessoa especial pra mim e as leitoras mais maravilindas desse mundo! XD_

_By Aiyu_


	5. Sorvetes e Paixões

**Capitulo V – Parte I - Sorvetes e Paixões**

.

(Saga POV)

.

Era estranho demais. O clima da casa estava perfeito demais, porém já fazia quase um mês e meio que Aoi e Tora não conversavam demais, Reita e Ruki trocavam segredinhos, e Hiroto e Shou passavam horas no quarto trancados. Hiroto e Shou eu até sabia que eles estavam trancados lá namorando – ou melhor, fazendo 'coisa de adulto', como escutei Nao falar uma vez para Hiroto. Mas não podia acreditar que Reita e Ruki estivessem guardando segredos mais fundos, assim, desse nível! E, pior ainda! Aoi e Tora que são melhores amigos não se olham na cara? Opa, peraí! Eu tinha a incrível certeza de que aí tinha muita coisa em jogo, Talvez uma discussão não faria com que ficassem sem se olhar, mas ah... Eu já até fazia idéia do que era e, pra descobri, mais uma idéia que iria por em prática com Aoi!

- Shiroyama! – bati na porta de seu quarto, entrando em seguida – Vamos no centro comigo?

- Fazer o quê? – ele me olhou sentando na cama, com um livro nas mãos.

- Quero comprar algumas coisas!

- O que quer comprar? – deixou o livro sobre a cama.

- Nada certo além de uma borracga pro uruha e algumas cordas pro meu baixo, estão meio gastas. E... – sorri – podemos tomar um sorvete! Com o calor que tá fazendo hoje...

- Agora?

- Não, já. Claro que agora! – ri – Você é um dos únicos que está em casa nesse sábado a tarde, né Aoi!

- Depois tenho que ir trabalhar, tá? Até as seis, tenho que estar na lanchonete. Senão, vou receber menos quinze reais como nos dois ultimos meses. – supirou.

- Então tá, vamos!

Esperei-o terminar de pegar suas coisas e saí o arrastando enquanto ele ia arrumando a mochila nas costas. Acenamos para Reita na sala, alertando-o que estavamos saindo e que Aoi iria direto para o trabalho depois da nossa voltinha no centro. Puxei-o para fora da casa e caminhamos relaxados e tranquilos até o centro.

- Sabe que hoje tá um dia lindo? Será que chove?

- Saga, isso tudo é falta de assunto?

- Não, não necessariamente, é claro...

- Sei... - riu - Parece aqeulas conversas de quem não sabe nada pra falar...

- Então me fale de você!

- QUÊ?

- Esquece... Vamos logo! - ri.

Aoi parecia meio pensativo ou chateado com alguma coisa. Ouvi seu suspiro pesado ao ver a criatura de cabelos coloridos e eri baixo. Sabia tão bem quando qualquer um que Aoi jamais suportou Miyavi e suas piadas infames sobre o noreno ao meu lado. Miyavi se aproximou de nós com aquela cara dele tipicamente ironica e nos cumprimentou e sorriu, alegre.

- Querido Saga! Há quanto tempo não o vejo! – me abraçou – Saudades de você, Aoi. Como está com Ruki? – riu.

- Ahn... Na mesma? – deu de ombros.

- Que desânimo, Aoi! - eu ri.

- Deixa Saga, ele não leu o "livro do segredo"... - Miyavi piscou.

- Aff... - Aoi virou a cara. - Eu to tentando me acertar com ele, tá?

- Hum... Que ótimo! Boa sorte, morenão! – riu - Se não conseguir nada, me procure, tá? – deu um beijo no canto dos lábios de Aoi – Sabe onde fica meu quarto e tudo o mais! Agora, com licença, vou continuar meu passeio divertido! Ah, Saga, lembranças minhas a Uruha, sim? Não esqueça! Estou com saudades daquelas coxas! – saiu rindo, se afastando de nós.

Voltei a rir, dando um doco no braço de Aoi de brincadeira, o fazendo rir juntamente a mim depois. Passeamos quase a tarde toda e, por sorte, conseguimos comprar tudo o que nos foi mandado: as cordas, a borracha roxa com cheirinho de uva do Uru, caderno novo e grafites para lapiseira 0.5 do Shou, um pacote de folhas sulfite para Ruki e outro para Hiroto, pastilhas para a garganta de Nao, mel de abelha, lápis especial para desenho tipo 4B para Kai... Ufa, eu cansei de tanto andar atrás das coisas! Tudo bem, estava um pouco acostumado, sempre que um de nós ia ao centro comprar seja lá o que fosse, trazia junto e já comprava aquilo que os outros precisavam, assim poderiamos nos dedicar mais aos estudo e às outras coisas... Mas isso não vem ao caso! Até porque, era naquele momento que iria por meu plano em prática!

- Aoi, - falei enquanto encostava-me no muro da sorveteria a seu lado – Está tudo bem com você? Parece tão quieto...

- Ahn? Ah... Sim, está. – ele sorriu, voltando a comer o sorvete.

- Então... Eu queria saber uma coisa.

- Hum?

- Por que... – passei a mão em seu rosto – Parece tão magoado?

- Nada...

- Mesmo? – o olhei sorrindo de canto.

- Nada mesmo, eu acho.

- Okay... – me aproximei de seus lábios, segurando meu sorvete em uma das mãos e a outra passando sobre seu ombro e o beijei.

- Sa-Saga...

- Hai?

- Por favor... – ele me afastou de perto dele sem agressividade – Não faça isso novamente, tá? Por favor, mesmo.

- Por quê? - o olhei, sorrindo ainda.

- Pessoal...

- Comprometido? – voltei a comer meu sorvete, prestando atenção em seu rosto e suas expressões direcionadas a mim quando fiz a pergunta, analizando bem sua feição quando ele soltou um longo suspiro, tipico dele e de Tora.

- Apaixonado... – ele suspirou, desviando o olhar para o "nada".

Obtive minha resposta. Era muito óbvio que ele estava apaixonado e, agora, tinha se tornado claro por quem era essa paixão que parecia tão profunda! Se nas ultimas duas semanas Aoi havia conversado demais com Ruki e de menos com Tora, deixado de conversar com o melhor amigo era quase um crime entre os dois... Era bastante razoável que ele estivesse SIM apaixonado. E pelo melhor amigo de longa data, por sinal, além de uma das únicas pessoas – talvez a única realmente – com ele se abria em relação a tudo, até quando se apaixonava por alguém. Mas agora a questão era... Por que, então, não se falavam? Será que tinha mais alguma coisa por trás disso?  
.

* * *

_Bom pessoas, aí está a primeira parte do quinto capítulo \o_

_E não, Reita e Ruki falta muito ainda... (não sei escrever RxR T.T) Mas eu tento modificar algum capitulo então, talvez..._

_XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa parte,_

_Beijos_

_By Aiyu._


	6. Sorvetes, Paixões e Desculpas

_**Capítulo V – parte II – Sorvetes, Paixões e Desculpas.**_

.

(Aoi POV)

.

_(Flashback)_

_- Hum? – esfreguei meus olhos em sua procura._

_- Bom dia, Aoi! – ele sorriu sentando-se a meu lado na cama, me abraçando logo em seguida._

_- Bom dia! – sorri também – Como está? – abracei-o carinhosamente, tocando seus lábios com calma e delicadeza._

_Começamos a nos beijar com calma. Ele enlaçou mais a minha cintura com as suas mãos e eu acariciei sua nuca. Fomos aprofundando o beijo de maneira que pudéssemos ficar assim, nos beijando longamente, sem precisar nos afastar para respirar, nos tocando e acariciando, dando ao outro deliciosas carícias, estávamos quase totalmente entregues no beijo e nos carinhos proporcionados que nós mantínhamos os olhos fechados sempre._

_Fomos escorregando pela cama até estarmos completamente deitados um sobre o outro, correspondendo e trocando um beijo intenso, profundo, que me fazia respirar fundo e tentar pegar a maior quantidade de ar para me manter da mesma forma e não perder o ritmo._

_- Aoi – quebrou o beijo – Chega, né? – sorriu._

_- Por... Por quê? – o olhei descrente._

_- Não acha que estamos nos precipitando? Quero dizer, somos melhores amigos! Isso não poderia... Estragar a amizade?_

_- Entendi, Tora – levantei de sua cama e o fitei magoado – Acha que eu quero só sexo com você, não é?_

_- Não! – ele sorriu mais – Não é isso!_

_- Não? Eu falando e você sorrindo, lindo isso!_

_- Aoi, entenda, não quero te machucar..._

_- Mas já machucou. Machucou muito, até. E agora, dá licença, hoje voltam as aulas e você tem que trabalhar. Te vejo na aula.  
_

.  
.s2.s2.s2.s2.  
.

- Shiroyama, leva o pedido da mesa três? Aquele homem de jaqueta preta lá. Depois, pode ir embora, pois já deu seu horário hoje, tá?

Arrumei o pedido sobre a bandeja novamente. Era engraçado como aquele pedido que eu carregava era familiar, lembrava muito a comida que alguém sempre pedia quando ia me buscar no final do expediente apenas por medo de me deixar ir sozinho andando para casa. Suspirei pesadamente só em lembrar que havíamos brigado feio e já fazia tempo que não nos falávamos direito. Era tão triste e eu fiquei realmente magoado com aquilo.

- Aqui está. – coloquei o pedido sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado, Aoi. – ele me olhou profundamente.

- De nada, Tora. – me virei.

- Não vá. Quero leva-lo comigo. Não percebeu que o pedido foi um pretexto pra te ver? – me segurou pelo braço – Vamos.

Ele se levantou e colocou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu me puxando por uma mão e levando o saquinho de batata-frita na outra. Me debati na sua mão na tentativa inútil de me soltar, mas ele me arrastou até seu carro estacionado numa rua estreita e um tanto escura, vazia. Ele abriu a porta do banco do passageiro, me puxando um tanto o quanto brusco para dentro logo em seguida dele, me fazendo cair sobre seu corpo.

Tora colocou a comida no banco da frente e avançou com os lábios sobre meu pescoço, o mordendo e chupando com vontade, mas carinhosamente, enquanto se ocupava com as mãos em desafivelar o cinto de minha calça. O olhava confuso, ofegando baixo, levando minhas mãos à seu rosto tentando afasta-lo de meu pescoço, mas fui interrompido por uma de suas mãos que segurou meus braços acima de meu rosto, nos virando e me fazendo ficar por baixo dele.

Senti minha calça e meu boxer saírem de seu devido lugar e abandonarem-me, os lábios de Tora abrirem minha camisa, beijando e mordendo toda a extensão do meu torax despido até meu baixo ventre, onde sua mão já me acariciava.

- Excitado? – sussurrou vulgarmente.

- Na-Não...

- E o que é isso? – olhou com vontade para meu membro – Quer que eu te solte, não? Quer ficar com as mãos livres?

- ... – fiquei quieto. Ele sabia bem que tinha medo desse lado "sádico" dele.

- Eu te solto, mas não se bata demais, tá? Deixe-me satisfazê-lo, querido, não vai se arrepender disso. Ah, não solte gemidos muito altos, por favor, estamos na rua ainda. – sorriu, soltando minhas mãos e voltando a beijar meu membro.

Confirmei com a cabeça, sentindo sua boca me tomar quase por inteiro de forma pretensiosa ao extremo. Sua língua movimentava-se dentro de sua boca, lambendo-me, envolvendo meu membro com uma saliva quente. Movimentou mais a boca, sugando a ponta de meu membro com vontade. Sua boca estava quente, úmida, especialmente deliciosa nessa ocasião, pois eu não conseguia achar forças - nem razão - para ao menos dizer-lhe que talvez tenha me precipitado realmente naquilo que havia dito à ele. Mas seus movimentos e sugadas estavam me deixando insano, cada sugada feita por seus lábios fechados em torno de mim era um gemido mais alto que ele arrancava.

Tomou-me por inteiro, chupando, lambendo. Ele fazia tudo para que meu prazer fosse imeditado e eu tivesse um prazer iningualável. Era demais, ele fazia movimentos típicos de sua personalidade forte, que me deixavam morrendo de desejo.

Eu estava extasiado, gemia tentando controlar qualquer palavra pronunciada num tom muito elevado que eu pudesse dizer. A essa altura, eu já estava puxando os cabelos de Tora, sentindo meu corpo contrair-se e meu membro latejar. Tentei afastar seu rosto, evitando suja-lo, mas ele negou. Não agüentava. Meu corpo todo estava contraído e eu sentia espasmos cada vez mais aparentes no meu corpo. Assim, acabei me derramando em seus lábios, abrindo meus olhos apenas para ter o prazer de ver seu rosto. Me deliciei em luxúria ao ver um pequeno filete do meu prazer escorrer no canto de seus lábios. Muito dificultosamente, sentei-me puxando seu rosto para cima e lambendo-o.

- Satisfeito? – sorriu, sussurrando com os lábios colados aos meus.

- Demais... – sussurrei em resposta, voltando a beija-lo.

* * *

_Aí está a segunda e ultima parte do capitulo V!_

_Bom, agradeço novamente a Gemini sacura por deixar suas reviews pra mim, saiba que é por ti que eu já terminei de escrever a história toda, mas está me desagradando por meus capitulos estão ficando cada vez menores a meu ver! _

_Enfim, esse é o post, aproveitem, curtam e..._

_Até sexta-feira!_

_By Aiyu._


	7. Lágrimas e Despedidas

**Capítulo VI – Lágrimas e Despedidas**

**.  
(Uruha POV)  
.**

- Onde estava? – falei sem o olhar.

- Com Aoi.

- Onde? – levantei e o encarei.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Comprar o que estava faltando, incluindo sua borracha, Uruha. – Saga me analisou.

- Não está mentindo, está? – parei bem a sua frente.

- Desconfiado de alguma coisa?

- Não. Mas quero uma coisinha sim de você e agora, além de minhas borrachas roxas. Você. Na minha cama. Agora.

O arrastei para meu quarto. Estava enciumado pela tarde que ele me deixou sozinho em casa para sair no centro com Aoi. Eu era seu amigo a muito mais tempo e acha aquilo totalmente injusto de sua parte. Passei a tarde deitado no sofá sem nada pra fazer, finais de semana pra mim eram assim, só que tinha a companhia de Saga no periodo da tarde pra me distrair. Só que... Não! Dessa vez não podia ser assim, ele tinha que sair com Aoi, meu ex-namorado - o que me deixou mais irritado ainda - pra fazer compras? Será que EU não poderia ter ido em seu lugar? Estava absurdamente idignado com aquilo, era inaceitável de minha parte que ele fizesse uma injustiça dessas.

Chegando lá, deitei em minha cama e o puxando por cima de meu corpo esguio, dando início a um beijo intenso, prontamente correspondido por ele. Passei as mãos por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando seu tórax sensual e bem definido com as unhas, passeando com meus dedos por sua barriga perfeita. Mas eis que, do nada, fui interrompido por suas mãos.

- Uru, quer mesmo?

- Claro que sim! – o olhei incrédulo.

- Espere. Precisamos conversar. Não quero fazer nada com você que quando chegar a hora de encarar a verdade, vou te deixar magoado.

- Isso não vai me magoar! – bufei.

- Uru... – ele sentou sobre a cama e me olhou – Quero que me escute com atenção, é algo muito importante o que tenho a te dizer. Algo que fiquei sabendo quando cheguei. Tranquei minha matrícula aqui. – o ouvi suspirar.

- Por quê? – me assustei – Saga, a culpa é minha?

- Se acalme, por favor, Uruha. – suspirou – Não é você... É uma emergência. Amanhã cedo eu vou ter que voltar pra minha casa. Meu pai está um pouco doente e minha mãe não vai dar conta de pagar a minha faculdade aqui além das coisas que meu pai está precisando, sairá caro todos aqueles remédios... – percebi que seus olhos haviam se empoçado de lágrimas, e isso me matava! Jamais eu o vi chorar. Jamais.

- Hey... Saga... E se eu e os garotos ajudássemos a pagar? – segurei sua mão.

- Não Uru, não daria certo e isso não é certo...

- Mas... Por quê?

- Uru, eu batalhei pra estar aqui e minha mãe também!

- Saga, não seja orgulhoso! Quero tanto te ajudar...

- Não, Uru...

- Saga, por favor! - supliquei.

- Esqueça, eu não quero te iludir, Uru... Eu amo muito todos daqui, principalmente você. Portanto, não me peça aquilo que não posso te dar – abaixou o rosto.

- Mas Saga... – passei a mão em seu rosto – Também gosto muito de você!

- Pare! – afastou seu rosto – Não iluda a mim, nem a você...

- Saga...

- Isso não se trata de gostar... Mas da coisa mais pura e bela, chamada amor... – balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- E-eu...

- Agora, me deixe ir.

O vi levantar e meu coração parecia que simplesmente havia parado, apenas por saber que talvez nunca mais eu o veria novamente. Já havia passado quase dois meses que nossas aulas voltaram, estávamos em setembro e continuávamos dividindo meu quarto. E além disso, setembro era o mês de meu aniversário, que fora na semana passada.

Peguei na mão a pulseirinha que ele me deu de presente e fiquei olhando-a e contemplando-a. Meu peito ardia, doía demais somente em pensar na distancia e o tempo que ficaria afastado dele. Mesmo sabendo que só outubro e novembro me afastavam do fim do ano e do fim da minha faculdade, eu não conseguia me afastar da pessoa que mais eu cativava, Saga era – de fato – a pessoa que colocou sentido em toda a minha vida.

Levantei da minha cama isolada e agora vazia, pois não havia meu corpo ou o de Saga ali para ocupar o vácuo insensato. Caminhei até a janela que me permitia ver o seu e sentir o vento frio passar por mim. Suspirei pesadamente, olhando as estrelas que brilhavam no céu escuro e vendo nelas apenas o olhar de Saga, sentindo meus olhos marejarem e se empoçarem de lágrimas que queria demasiadamente escorrer, me torturando e sufocando, pois eu relutava para tentar me manter intacto, sem demonstrar aquilo que senti verdadeiramente.

Fechei os olhos. Não agüentava mais essa tortura que obstruía a veia da minha sanidade. Então, permiti que elas escorressem com toda a dor que habitava o interior do meu ser, fragilizado pela saudade. Apertei a pulseira prateada e seus pingentes junto ao peito, e cai ao pranto de uma vez, chorando ajoelhado em frente à janela, fraquejando dolorosamente dentro e fora de mim, apenas sendo velado pela fraca luz da lua alta e pura no céu, algo que eu jamais dei importancia, mas que sempre esteve ali... E banhou até aquele _único_ e _mísero_ beijo entre eu e ele.

Meus murmúrios eram simples...

- Saga...

* * *

_Ai, finalmente consegui postar!_

_Eu amo esse capítulo! Eu chorei muito quando escrevi, fiquei tão deprimida que eu chorei junto com o Uruha e, sei lá viu... Esse capítulo é lindo demais..._

_Devo explicações? Sim? Então tá, eu não postei antes porque não deu pra digitar. Vestibulanda esse ano e final de semana tive revisão e simulado, só pra ajudar um pouco. Mas aí está, não demorou muito ao menos XD_

_Beijos, By Aiyu._


	8. Palavras e Papéis

**Capítulo VII – Palavras e Papéis**  
.

"_Uruha,_

_Estou um pouco atrasado, mas espero que ainda dê tempo de te dizer que eu andei errado em te dizer aquelas coisas e que eu entendo as suas queixas tão justificáveis e a falta que eu fiz durante todo esse tempo, coisas que parecem tão óbvias..._

_Já estamos em outubro, no final do mês... Daqui a pouco, você e todo mundo daí vai se formar. Tenho certeza que você vai ser um dos maiores músicos do país inteirinho, prometo pra você que sempre serei um dos maiores fans que você vai ter, viu?_

_A propósito, será que pode mandar felicidades pro Tora? Mandei mensagem, mas não deve ter chego no celular dele, suponho. Além disso, tenho uma noticia pra te dar! Arranjei um emprego de meio período por aqui só pra ganhar um dinheirinho e ajudar minha mãe com a compra dos remédios caríssimos de meu pai, mas pelo menos eu estou ajudando em alguma coisa pra fazer meu pai melhorar, não é?_

_Espero mesmo que esse e-mail chegue aí, então não terei que gastar com correio – o que seria melhor, já que eu podia guardar esses yenes e ir te visitar por aí, quem sabe._

_Vou encerrando por aqui, tá?_

'_Amor eu sinto sua falta, e a falta é a morte da esperança...'_

_Amo você, Saga."_

* * *

.  
(Uruha POV)  
.

Saga tinha razão, eu tinha que concordar com ele. A falta é a morte da esperança porque eu tinha quase certeza de que nunca mais o veria e a saudade só aumentava quando eu pensava nisso. Doía muito descer as escadas todas as manhãs e não ter aquele sorriso bobo dele pronto para tirar sarro ou fazer uma brincadeira comigo me esperando lá, nem seus braços aconchegantes e firmes pra me sustentar quando eu falava que não queria mais e que ia sair da faculdade...

- Uru! Posso entrar?

Ouvi baterem em minha porta.

- Ah, Reita! Claro, entre. – dobrei a sua carta antes do e-mail e guardei.

- Como você está? – ele entrou e sentou em minha cama e ficou me olhando – Espero que... Entre Ruki! – olhou para a porta e pro baixinho – Espero que esteja bem! – disse ajeitando Ruki no colo.

- Ah, Rei-san. Tentando, do mesmo jeito, mesmo depois de um mês.

- Saudades do Saga? – Ruki perguntou inocente.

- Muita...

- Logo passa – sorriu pra mim Ruki, todo infantil.

- talvez, Ruu – suspirei – E vocês dois, hein? Estão grudados demais! – ri.

- É, você acha? – Reita piscou.

_- Ka-kai..._

_- Calma, Nao-chan..._

_- Kai... Não é melhor... a gente ir pro quarto?_

_- Hai... Não-chan, eu amo você..._

_- Também..._

Arregalei os olhos e Reita riu da minha expressão. Desde quando isso estava acontecendo do lado de fora da porta do meu aposento, digamos assim, e eu não estava nem ciente? Tá, eu andava bastante cabisbaixo de tanto pensar no Saga e na falta que ele andava fazendo pra mim assim, de uma maneira geral; mas eu não estava deixando de perceber coisa demais? Quero dizer, Kai e Nao? Juntos? Okay, eles eram muito amigos. Mais do que isso, pelo visto.

- O QUÊ? – Ruki gritou, mas teve a boca tapada pelas mãos de Reita.

- Ruu, não grita!

- Sabia deles, Reita?

- Sim, foi meio por acaso que sabia. Na verdade, eu vi os dois se beijando no gramado lá dos fundos quando estava subindo pra cá, vir falar com você. Foi agora pouco também.

- Oi gente!

- Bom dia, Aoi! Levantou com a corda toda hoje, é?

- O Tora me deixa de bom humor todas as manhãs, né? – ele piscou pro outro moreno.

- Isso mesmo. – rimos.

Eu adorava quando meus amigos iam me visitar no quarto e quando eu ia visitá-los. Fazia tempo que ninguém ia lá conversar comigo e eles tinham razão pra ir. Raramente eu saía do quarto pra fazer alguma coisa além de ir pra aula, ficava maior parte do tempo escrevendo cartas, lendo e-mails e livros, fazendo tarefas e trabalhos. Algumas vezes, eu ia tomar café da manhã com todos, mas normalmente descia apenas pra pegar uma xícara de café ou chá e voltar pro meu quarto, ficar lá no meu refúgio com os vestígios remanescentes daquele que era o culpado por tudo o que sentia.

Aoi e Tora chegaram em meu quarto super-animados e fazendo piadinhas típicas deles, fazendo todos nós rirmos, inclusive Reita. Já o baixinho estava rindo de quase tudo que falávamos. Eu estava conseguindo tira-lo da cabeça por alguns instantes, mas faltava Saga ali para nos fazer rir mais ainda, era sempre ele que consegui tirar todos nós do sério e descontrair-nos.

Chegamos a conclusão que estava lotando meu quarto. Reita e Ruki estavam sentados em minha cama, Aoi sentado numa cadeira e Tora em pé, a seu lado. Logo, Shou e Hiroto se juntaram a nós, sentando-se num outro espacinho pequeno de cama. Agora estávamos todos reunidos e pudemos discutir alguns assuntos – e adivinha se o principal não foi o Kai e o Nao? – que estávamos impossibilitados de conversar sobre durante aqueles dias que normalmente nossos horários se desencontravam.

- Bom. - falou Tora – Eu tenho que avisar para vocês, pessoas, que o comitê de organização da formatura vai se reunir hoje a tarde e, como fazemos parte, estamos convocados para ir a reunião.

- É? – falamos em uníssono.

- É! – ele riu – Gente, faltam só duas semanas!

- Você não tinha me contado essa. – Aoi olhou de canto para o namorado.

- Uh, o que mais não contou pra ele, Tora? – Reita riu.

- Segredo...

- Tá me pondo um belo par de chifres e eu não to sabendo?

- Claro!

- Então tá! – riu Aoi descontraído – Te amo mesmo assim.

- Também, Yuu – trocaram um beijo.

- Para com isso! Muito meloso, já chega! – Reita resmungou. – Só gosto do beijo do Ruki, é o único que realmente vale a pena ver, tá?

- É verdade, viu? – Ruki piscou.

- Se você não fala, o Ruki fala, Reita!

- Vai a merda, Aoi!

Eu adorava ver meus amigos brincando dessa forma como Reita e Aoi, mas eu não podia fingir que estava tudo bem. Eu via que todos estavam ali juntos, felizes, um completava o outro, um era a metade, o par de meia do outro. Eles se amavam e essa era a maior verdade, a que mais me deixava mal. Eles se amavam da mesma forma com que eu fingia não amar Saga. Eu podia fingir para eles, mas não pra mim.

Saga era a razão da minha vida, tudo o que me faltava e me bastava, mas não eram essas as palavras que eu conseguia proferir a ninguém! Eu podia jurar pra qualquer um deles que eu amava Saga como amigo, mas não. Era amor mesmo, daqueles que me fazia rodar a cabeça, derreter com o olhar, querer gritar um 'eu te amo' aos quatro ventos... Era um amor incondicional superior ao entendimento de um simples e mero mortal como eu. Eu julgava aquilo que sentia a coisa mais bela e mais secreta.

E, o pior, era pensar que eu escondia de Saga. Nem quando ele partiu, eu pude lhe dizer que o amava... O que mais eu poderia fazer? Nada, a não ser pegar uma folha e escrever _**"****Mabuta wo toji nukumori ga kieru koro boku wa anata no soba de..." (1)**_ e relembrar, assim, uma promessa talvez... eterna.

* * *

**(****1) Retirado de "bathroom - the GazettE". "Com os olhos fechados, quando o caminho se apagar, eu estarei do seu lado."**

_Eita, esse capítulo não tem nada que preste, mas era só pra tampar um buraco e uma falha que eu achei no meu próprio texto e isso é realmente triste! Ficou faltando alguma coisa pra mostrar o que tava contecendo com todo mundo, né... Depois, chega no final da história e tá todo mundo perdido, que maravilha._

_Bom, desculpem-me a demora pra postar de novo, mas prometo que agora eu faço um post por semana, sem falta pra vocês e, dentro de um mês, a fic acaba. Mais ou menos isso, tá?_

_Espero que tenham gostado do post mesmo sendo algo sem muito conteudo!_

_Aiyu._


	9. Simples e Romantico

_**Capitulo VIII – Simples e Romântico  
.**_

.  
(Kai POV)  
.

- Kai-kun... one-onegai...

Estava sobre o corpo de Nao, movimentando me com intensidade sem usar muita força para evitar machuca-lo, dando mordidas suaves em seu pescoço e beijinhos no seu ombro, enquanto tocava nele com carinho estimulando-o a chegar juntamente comigo.

Seus braços estavam esticados sobre nossa cama e suas mãos mantinham-se sempre firmes segurando os lençóis; seus lábios entreabertos, me chamando e gemendo a cada movimento que eu fazia; seu corpo suado abaixo do meu era belo, com todo seu cabelo espalhado no travesseiro... E eu, acima dele, contemplava toda a bela visão que me enlouquecia pois eu sabia que eu pertencia a ele e ele a mim, estava perdidamente apaixonado e não havia como negar qualquer que fosse o sentimento. Eu apenas o olhava entre algumas mordidas leves em seu pescoço e ombros e o via sorri para mim entre seus gemidinhos e grunhidos fabulosos, nos quais eu me arrependia mais de não ter admitido esse amor antes. Eu sabia que apenas o queria cada vez mais.

Estava estasiado. Nossos corpos se chocavam na colisão mais perfeita como as mais brilhantes estrelas. Nos movíamos deliciosamente em compassos. Gemíamos, suávamos. Não havia nada que não fosse sincronizado naquele instante em que nos amávamos. Não era sexo, era amor, o mais puro e verdadeiro amor.

- Kai... – sussurrou, abrindo os olhos devagar entre gemidos – Eu... Não agüento... mais...

- Tudo bem... – sussurrei também, ofegando por sentir seu membro pulsar em minha mão – Não segure, tá? Estou quase lá... – depositei um leve beijo sobre sua testa.

- Hai... – suspirou e gemeu.

- _Te amo_...

- _Também_...

Não fechou os olhos e se contorceu, gemendo meu nome e chegando a seu ápice, derramando seu prazer na minha mão que ainda o estimulava. Senti parte de seu prazer escorrer – também – entre nós e melecar nossos corpos, e sorri, logo me derramando dentro do seu corpo acompanhado de um gemido. No beijamos uma, duas, inúmeras vezes, saciando todo o desejo que ainda parecia incontido. Eu estava me deleitando com a situação mais eloqüente que já havia vivido. Não fora essa a primeira vez, mas eu sempre dizia que a cada vez que estávamos encaixados, juntos, era sempre uma nova sensação, sempre havia algo que eu descobria através das noites de amor com Não-chan.

Saí de dentro de seu corpo e deitei à seu lado, todo carinhoso e o abracei forte, aninhando-o em meus braços. Ele se encolheu todo e chegou bem pertinho de mim, respirando meio descompassado ainda. Abracei-o mais, puxando o cobertor com a outra mão pelo seu corpo gelado e trêmulo – eu havia esquecido a janela aberta quando chegamos ao quarto -, nos cobrindo e tentando mantê-lo quente. Suspirei e sorri.

- Espero não ter de machucado... – sussurrei, acariciando-lhe o corpo frágil.

- Não, Kai... – sorriu entre seus sussurros.

- Que bom...

- Kai-kun, estou com sono... Posso dormir? – me olhou com os olhos mais inocentes que já vi e o sorriso mais infantil o possível. Não podia recusar a isso.

- Descanse, meu amor...

- Você vai naquela reunião?

- Não, ficarei aqui com você nos meus braços e velarei seu sono, amor... – depositei um beijo delicado na ponta de seu nariz – Também estou cansado e com sono, então ficarei aqui com você, depois eu pergunto para alguém o que disseram. Nada é mais importante que você...

- É por isso... que eu amo você... – sussurrou, piscando mais algumas vezes e logo adormecendo.

Era incrível o que eu sentia ao lado dessa pequena criatura – quer dizer, não posso falar muito porque eu não sou lá grandes alturas como o Shou e o Tora, mas... – que me faz sorrir tanto. Tê-lo nos braços era como um presente divino que me foi concedido. Ah, se eu pudesse, eu nunca mais o acordaria para as aulas e ficaria assim, desprovido de qualquer empecilho que atrapalhasse nossos momentos de amor. Lembro-me até do dia em que eu confessei que o amava, estamos discutindo porque eu o vi abraçado com um colega de sala, e eu já gostava demais dele...

_**(Flashback on)**_

___- Nao, eu não gostei nada daquilo!_

___- Mas Kai-kun! Eu não fiz nada! - ele olhava pra mim entristecido._

___- Nao..._

___- Acredita em mim, por favor... - seus olhos marejavam e eu não me continha mais._

___- Nao-chan... - o abracei forte - Onegai... Não faça mais isso..._

___- Gomen, kai-kun... Gomen... Não sabia que ia te magoar..._

___- Gomen eu, nao-chan... eu estou errado..._

___- Do-Doshite?_

___- Aishiteru, Nao-chan..._

___- Honto ni?_

___- Mesmo, Nao-chan..._

___- Kai-kun... aishiteru mo..._

___**(Flashback off)**  
._

Eu o admirava dormir, era como um anjo silencioso e lindo, o mais perfeito presente do seu dado a um simples garoto como eu. Era uma dádiva divina, no mínimo, eu parecia não merecer tal ato, mas eu estava certo de que eu estava a seu lado não apenas por sexo, tesão ou prazer. Estava com ele por amor, amor simples e somente meu, o único que eu desejava. Sabia que passaria por muito, mas era ele, apenas ele que me completava.

Às vezes, me pegava pensando nos outros, em como eles se sentiam em relação a seus respectivos amores, sabia que alguns - como Reita - jamais iam admitir com todas as letras que aquilo era um amor incodicional, outros iriam de dizer que era o fato de existir um desejo incontido de querer sempre mais - como Tora e Aoi -, mas todos sabiam da única verdade verdadeira (por mais redundante que seja)... que aquilo era amor. E saga e Uru? Eles? Bem, ninguém sabia ao certo, mas percebiamos o olhar de Uruha a cada vez que era pronunciado o nome de seu amigo.

Sempre achei que Amor é uma palavra tão pequena... Mas dentro dela cabe duas pessoas, que são unidas apenas por um sentimento cada vez maior, a ponto de enlouquece-las...  
.

* * *

___Yeah, aí está mais uma lemon pra quem gosta, né. Ela ficou tão fofinha porque eu estava num dia muito romantico meu pra escrever essa parte Maaas, não foi baseada em fatos reais, okay? -foge-_

___Bom, estamos pertinho do fim da história, esse foi o oitavo (9º na contagem do site) capítulo, só faltam mais trêss, sendo assim. Eu estou muito satisfeita com ela, apesar de não ter recebidos reviews do ultimo caputlo, mas sou boazinha e estou postando uma lemon pra ver se alguém vai ler! XD_

___Deixem reviews ou... Não terão o proximo capitulo P_

___By Aiyu._


	10. Certezas e Sorrisos

_**Capitulo IX – Certeza e Sorrisos  
.**_

.  
Reita POV)  
.

- É isso mesmo!... Não! Eu pedi em nome do comitê 2 metros de voal na cor vermelha que faltou para a decoração do teto do salão!...Vermelho e não preto como me mandaram!... Ah é? Problema de vocês, arranjem!

- O que tá acontecendo? – Ruki me olhou.

- É só o Uruha ligando pra empresa de tecidos – ri – Ele quase não grita...

- Claro Reita. Ultimamente é melhor que grite com eles do que gritar com um de nós, né. – Kai sorriu e falou, esparramado no sofá lendo um livro de arquitetura.

- Estou indignado! A duas semanas da nossa festa de formatura, o cara me fala que só tem 1,92 metros de voal vermelho, Reita! – Uruha me olhava descrente.

- São 8 centímetros a menos.

- Não são SÓ 8 centímetros!

- O que foi? – Shou parou na escada e nos olhou – Algum problema?

- O tecido do teto. Veio errado e o uru ligou pra lá, mas só tem 1,92 metro do tecido.

- E você aceitou, não é Uru?

- Fazer o quê! – bufou – Se eu não aceitasse, eu seria chamado de incompetente. E outra, se o Saga estivesse aqui, ele me daria razão de estar assim. Inferno! – subiu a escada muito bravo e nervoso, passando por Shou, quase o derrubando da escada.

- Saga... – suspirei.

Todos nós sabíamos bem o que Uruha queria dizer falando de saga. Nesses dois meses desde que Saga foi embora, Uru tornou-se o oposto do que é: insuportável e arrogante. Eu achava que talvez a falta que Saga fazia para Uruha não era nada parecidacom a falta que ele fazia para nós, afinal eles eram grudados, jamais um de nós pensava em ou deles sem pensar no outro também. E, além disso, sempre suspeitei de um relacionamento de amizade colorida entre eles, era bem provável que se amassem da mesma forma que eu e Ruki, Aoi e Tora, Shou e Hiroto, Kai e Nao. Mas o que diferenciava nossas paixões do que eles sentiam era o fato de não admitirem.

- Sinceramente, o Uru tá sofrendo. – disse Nao sentando no colo de Kai e sendo abraçado por ele – Ele anda tão tristonho ultimamente...

- Sofrendo de saudades, nao-chan? – indagou Ruki, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à mesa, do meu lado.

- Bem provável. – Aoi e Tora falaram em uníssono, entrando em casa.

- Bom, os smokes estão passados, cada um pega o seu e já guarda pra evitar estragos. E isso é saudades do Saga, sem dúvidas, gente. – disse Aoi, colocando os smokes sobre uma cadeira.

- Você sentiria falta de mim, Yuu?

- Claro, Amano... – sussurrou olhando para o namorado e o beijando – Você sabe que sentiria uma falta tão grande que ia arrastado com você onde você fosse... – sorriu e piscou - Claro que tem lugares que eu já prefiro ir com você, tipo... O quarto...

- Hey! Olha a baixaria! – rimos junto a Shou – Essas coisas são pessoais!

- Tem razão! – Tora riu – E o Hiroto?

- Tá estudando um pouco.

- Ele tava aprendendo anatomia humana masculina essa noite? – eu olhei Shou de canto.

- Tava, eu fiz questão de ensinar pra ele! – Shou sorriu e piscou – Foi uma aula prática bem produtiva, Reita. Não tem idéia. Aliás, você acha que eu não sei que você e o Ruki estavam na pratica de reprodução humana?

- Bom – mudei de assunto – negócio é que, em menos de quinze dias é nossa formatura, o Uruha tá mais do que estressado simplesmente e eu não tenho saco pra ficar agüentando tanto assim. – suspirei.

- É a idade... – Kai brincou.

- Engraçadinho! – joguei uma almofada nele – Essa semana ainda tem as ultimas provas...

- E tem os textos das homenagens ainda... – Shou passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Não tenho tempo nem de namorar um pouco!

- Não é? – ri – Tá, que seja. Tá todo mundo cansado, é visível, né...

- Mas acho que não é só isso. Temos que admitir que estamos todos preocupados com o Uruha ultimamente, o que deixa todo mundo ainda mais nervoso. – Kai nos olhou enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo de Nao.

- Tem razão. Ma--

Escutei um barulho vindo do lado de fora e olhei pela janela. Lá estavam Aoi e Tora sorrindo todos carinhosos um com o outro, trocando beijos e segredinhos sussurrados e senti falta de Ruki. Voltei a sentar a seu lado, o abracei e o puxei para meu colo. Lhe dei u selinho meigo e calmo, vendo-o sorrir e passar as mãos pelo meu rosto. Sussurrei um "eu te amo", afinal... Ruki era minha razão de existência atualmente. E agora, duas semanas apenas nos separavam do nosso futuro juntos, pra sempre...

(Uru POV)

- Saga...

Murmurei correndo minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto me fizava em lembrar de todo seu corpo e voz perto de mim. Estava insano, sentia vontade de me entregar de corpo e alma para Saga de tanto desejo e amor que guardava por ele.

Levei uma de minhas mãos aos meus lábios, os contornando e acariciando como se ele o fizesse, ao passo que levava minha outra mão aos botões de minha calça e a abria, passando minha mão por meu baixo ventro, fazendo caricias delicadas como as que ele um dia poderia vir a fazer.

Adetrei com a mesma mão para dentro de meu boxer, e comecei a me acariciar levemente, com calma e concentração para não perder o passo,... Gemi baixo seu nome, era como se eu pudesse sentir suas mãos e seu corpo todo, me fazendo ficar arrepiado e ainda mais insano apenas por me masturbar visando seu belo rosto adornado pelos loiros fios e iluminados pelos lindos olhos que sempre pousavam em minha própria face bem perto. Sabia que era errado isso, mas meu desejo era grande, incontido... Não podia ter pudores de fazer isso, eu necessitava de uma carícia especial provida dele de alguma maneira, e só isso me manteria em sã consciencia.

Peguei meu mebro nas mãos, mantive meus olhos cerrados e os lábios entre abertos, deixando ofegos desprovidos de felicidade escaparem enquanto me estimulava chamando seu nome. Movia os dedos de cima a baixo e vice-versa, querendo logo chegar ao ponto certo.

Em pouco tempo, eu estava totalmente suado e entregue sobre a cama, deveria ser uma visão minha de fato horrível, vergonhosa. Jamais poderia contar para Saga que cheguei a meu ápice sozinho apenas de imaginá-lo comigo. Deixei todo meu prazer escorrer, chamando uma ultima vez seu nome e deixando escorrer, também, lágrimas. Mas não de felicidade ou de desejo que ainda me habitava, mas de vexame, de vergonha... me sentia sujo, inútil. Transformei o amor que sentia em um motivo para me tocar profundamente e ter um minuto de prazer que fosse... Não guardei a promessa de que jamais faria tal ato tão... nojento...

E agora, lá estava eu... Uma criatura suja... Desgraçada...

Não merecia amar...

_- Saga... Se isso continuar, como um sonho imutável... Por favor, não deixe a sua felicidade para me chamar... Não consigo fazer mais nada além de me afogar todos os dias... _**(n/a: Guren - The GazettE)**

* * *

_  
Meu Buda, como demorei pra postar não é? Ainda tenho leitoras aqui? Bom, se não tiver, esse é o antepenultimo capítulo postado, só faltam mais dois e o epílogo! \o  
Espero que gostem desse post altamente sem conteudo interessante.  
By Aiyu._


	11. Tudo ou nada

**_Capitulo X – Tudo ou Nada  
._**

.  
(Tora POV)  
.

- Tora! – Aoi acenou e veio correndo em minha direção sorridente – Adivinha só!

- O quê? – sorri.

- EU PASSEI! Tora, eu fui aceito no teste! Eu fui o primeiro da lista da segunda chamada!

- Que bom! – o abracei forte – Quer dizer então que vamos ficar cinco meses juntos, sozinhos, estudando e morando em Hokkaido, assim... só eu e você numa casa?

- Mal posso esperar por essa parte de ficar sozinho com você... – riu malicioso.

Aoi e eu havíamos feito um teste para estagiar num escritório muito famoso de advocacia em Hokkaido e estávamos ansiosos esperando o resultado. Quando saiu a primeira chamada e eu vi que Aoi não tinha passado, até pensei em desistir, mas ele todo sorridente me disse que eu tinha mais é que aproveitar a oportunidade que me era dada. Agora, finalmente saiu a segunda chamada e descobri que o amor da minha vida vai junto, o que mais eu poderia querer? Era só aguarda até amanhã, o tão esperado dia da nossa formatura!

**-x-x-x-**

.  
(Reita POV)  
.

- Akira-kun...

- Hai, Ruu-chan? – sorri.

- O que vamos fazer em dois dias? Acabam as aulas e aí... nós... vamos nos separar? – me olhou entristecido.

- Hey... – o abracei com força – Não fique assim... Não é hora pra chorar, afinal, chegamos juntos até aqui e terminaremos tudo juntos, não é? Aliás, tenho um surpresa pra você.

Estacionei o carro na frente de um prédio alto, grande, todo pastilhado de branco. Peguei Ruki pela mão e entrei no local. Segurei a porta para que ele entrasse no elevador, fechando-o após eu entrar e o abraçando fortemente, sussurrando um "Parabéns, meu pequeno formando" em sua orelha e vi ele me olhar e sorrir com os lindos olhos brilhantes e inocentes. Saímos do elevador, abri a porta do nosso novo lar: uma apartamento só para nós dois. Entramos nos beijando... e confesso, acabamos nos amando ali mesmo.

**-x-x-x-**

.  
(Shou POV)  
.

- Ogata... hum... Hiroto Ogata?

- Hai!

- O senhor foi aprovado no concurso! Parabéns! – a secretária lhe entregou o certificado.

- SHOOOOU!!

- Eu te disse que você ia passar! – o peguei no colo e rodei em meus braços – Você é muito bom em desenhos, tinha certeza que você seria um dos melhores!

- Shou, esse concurso eu ofereço à você, afinal... toda minha inspiração, vem desse nosso amor... – sorriu singelo e angelical.

- Obrigado, querido... Ficarei muito feliz de compartilhar mais essa felicidade com você...

Eu tinha certeza de que ele seria aprovado. Era impossível um garoto da genialidade de Hiroto e seus desenhos não ser aceito! Ele desenhava tão bem, projetava as coisas de maneira tão sutil que me encantava demasiadamente... Era simplesmente perfeito. E eu estava orgulhoso daquilo, estava orgulhoso de estar ao seu lado numa conquista – ou melhor, em mais uma conquista -, era fantástico. Então, era só esperar o amanhecer, aí sim eu ia ter a comprovação de que esse amor não foi em vão. Acabariam as aulas, mas não nosso amor.

**-x-x-x-**

.  
(Kai POV)  
.

Peguei o envelope laranja que estava sobre a mesa endereçado a mim e o abri. Meus olhos brilharam de alegria, eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha conseguido aquilo que eu tinha lutado mais!

- Nao-chan! – gritei, chamando-o – Faça suas malas!

- Por quê? – ele desceu as escadas correndo.

- Vamos viajar, meu anjinho! Vamos viajar! Eu fui aceito no Conselho de Design de Tokyo! E adivinha só?

- O quê? – ele falou mais curioso ainda.

- Você também foi! – o abracei fortemente – Vamos trabalhar juntos agora no que mais gostamos, meu anjinho! Vai ser tudo que a gente esperava!

- Mesmo? – ele me abraçou da mesma maneira – TE AMO KAI!

- TAMBÉM TE AMO, NAO!

**-x-x-x-**

.  
(Uruha POV)  
.

O Salão estava maravilhoso, perfeito. Me orgulhava ver que aquele local todo arrumado tinha sido um pouco planejado por mim e toda aquela decoração fora obra de minhas mãos, sabia que ao menos eu havia feito algo da maneira certa, diferentemente do que eu havia feito errado com a construção da minha própria vida. De fato, a decoração do salão me contou inúmeros pontos e ofertas de empregos de grande valia, mas que foram todos recusados por mim por não ver a minha capacidade em assumir um emprego sem que eu pudesse me sentir culpado, sabendo que alguém também queria. E, além disso, meu curso era música, não design.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para casa, já era muito tarde e uma fina garoa caia. Subi as escadas escutando o silencio, ninguém estava em casa, todos estavam comemorando suas conquistas, incluindo a maior delas: o amor.  
Suspirei, peguei minha caneta e escrevi, com letras redondas e bem grafadas:

**_"Inconscientemente,_**

**_Fecho meus olhos_**

**_E deito em minha cama_**

**_Chamo seu nome,_**

**_Quero estar com você novamente..._**

**_Meu coração pulsa intenso_**

**_Palpita, pois só penso em ti._**

**_Suspiros..._**

**_A vontade de estar junto a ti_**

**_É inevitável..._**

**_Porque definho_**

**_Após cada amanhecer_**

**_Quando acordo, e você..._**

**_Não está..."_**

* * *

_Bom, isso aí... tá me dando uma trsiteza que agora só tem o ultimo capitulo e o epilogo, o Saga não aparece nunca mais na história e depois dessa, serei linchada, não é? Pois é, eu sei que vocês querem... mas o Uruha e o Saga só ficarão juntos na continuação da história - ou não!_

_Espero que curtam e domingo tem o ultimo post._

_Beijos, Aiyu._


	12. Not Yet Baby

**Capítulo XI – Not Yet, Baby.  
.**

- Boa noite a todos os pais, os familiares e os amigos. Essa noite é muito importante para nossos queridos formandos e nós, que participamos dessa comemoração, gostaríamos de dar início à cerimônia – disse o reitor – Então, vamos receber os oradores: Takashima Kouyou e Kohara Kazamasa!

As pessoas que ocupavam as mesas na platéia estavam sorridentes; demonstravam seu orgulho de ver aqueles garotos no palco com palmas; olhavam a decoração com deslumbre de tamanha a beleza que o salão havia recebido com aqueles panos vermelhos e brancos caídos e as flores vermelhas – belos gerânios que foram colhidos algumas horas antes da festa – que enfeitavam as mesas, corredores e buffets do salão.

Uruha e Shou caminharam calmamente dos tablados onde estavam sentados com sua turma até o oratório – cada um de um lado do palco lotado pelos quase mil alunos dos crusos de design, arquitetura, direito, desenho e musica -, respiraram fundo e tomaram nas mãos o microfone. Uruha suspirou alisando a beca preta e Shou ajeitou os cabelos.

- Boa noite a todos os presentes. – Shou sorriu – Queremos dar as boas-vindas a todos a essa festa que foi preparada com todo o carinho para a comemoração de mais uma de nossas vitórias. Para começar, vamos apresnetar agora o vídeo dos formandos!

Todos olharam os telões espalhados pelo imenso salão. Não havia um convidado sequer que não risse das palhaçadas dos alunos, de suas brincadeiras nos vídeo, os passeio para parque aquático, pontos turísticos, escritórios de advocacia, gravadoras, multinacionais, algumas aulas, palestras... Não havia um pai que não sentisse orgulho de seu filho, um amigo que não gostaria de cumprimentar o outro.

- Esses são alguns momentos dos alunos, afinal, tanta coisa aconteceu nesses últimos anos que seria quase impossível colocar tudo aqui e deixar registrado nossas loucuras, aprendizados e afins. – disse Shou apos o encerramento do vídeo – Bem, agora para dar continuidade, nós preparamos algumas homenagens!

- Muito boa noite. Nossa primeira homenagem é dedicada aos nossos pais. – uruha se ajeitou, buscou os pais rapidamente com os olhos na imensa platéia – Há cinco anos atrás, nossos pais procuravam nos aconselhar com o que seria o melhor para nosso futuro profissional. Alguns nos deram conselhos do que fazer, outros de como conseguir fazer. Mas todos sempre nos deram apoio em todos os momentos. Obrigados pais e mãe, por fazer a diferença e por estarem em primeiro lugar em nossa lista de aprovados. São os melhores e sempre serão.

- Mas o que seria disso se não fosse nossos mestres educadores? Há coisas que foram aprendidas, desaprendidas, organizadas, realizadas, bagunçadas... Foram cinco anos vendo os mesmos rostos, tirando os mesmos alunos de sala e dando sempre os mesmo sermões. Mas é incontestável seus atos, se não fosse por vocês, jamais nos tornaríamos grande profissionais na área que escolhemos. Novamente, vocês merecem um muito obrigado enorme por compartilharem suas experiências conosco. Obrigado!

- Agora, para finalizar, essa homenagem é dedicada à nossos amigos, colegas de anos de muita bagunça, confusões, festas, conversas, ajudas e, principalmente, estudo. Todos nós sabemos que essa jornada foi longa e dura, cansativa, puxada. Muitos sãos os que desistiram que, por motivos mais fortes, precisaram sair e nos deixar apenas com a felicidade de sua presença... – Uruha abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, sentindo os olhos marejarem – Nesses últimos cinco anos, houve algo que não deixou de ser importante e acabou se tornando mais duradouro na verdade. Foi algo chamado amizade, que contem toda a essência do espírito de equipe, da ajuda e da fraternidade. – largou a folha sobre o oratório e se virou para os colegas – Eu queria agradecer, de coração, a amizade de todos quando meu melhor amigo precisou partir. Saibam que todos têm meu reconhecimento e meu sincero agradecimento. Desejo muita sorte a todos, independente do caminho que decidirem seguir. Felicidades e parabéns.

Todos levantaram e apaludiram fervorosamente Uruha e Shou que estavam a caminho de seus lugares, Uruha muito emocionado. Porém, uruha foi segurado pelo reitor que lhe levou de volta ao oratório e, saudosamente, anunciou:

- Senhoras e Senhores, é com orgulho e carinho que lhes apresento Takashima Kouyou, orador da universidade, aluno destaque do ano e primeiro colocado no teste nacional de musica!

Uruha sorriu e deixou as lagrimas tristes correrem pelo rosto, mas agora transformando-as em lágrimas de orgulho pela conquista ainda maior que adquiriu. Abraçou o reitor em agradecimento e o diretor de seu curso muito emocionado. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e virou-se ficando pálido, sentindo o corpo aquecer, atirando-se nos braços do loiro.

- Felicidades, Uru-kun! – abraçou o amigo e lhe entregou um buquê enorme de flores – Achou que eu não viria te ver, mocinho?

- Saga, seu baka! – riu nervoso ainda no abraço – Não sabe que eu to tremendo aqui?

- Não, mas sabia que você iria gostar de me ver aqui! Agora, vamos curtir a festa!

**-x-x-x-**

- Saga pegou todo mundo desprevenido! – disse Aoi nos braços de Tora.

- É verdade, Saga! – riu Reita – E esse terno aí?

- Isso é um fraque, Reitinha, é chique, mais chique que esses ternos de vocês, além disso, o meu é branco pra realçar meus lindos olhos! – riu brincando com os amigos.

- Rei-kun! Vem dançar! – chamou o loiro baixinho.

- To indo Ruu!

- Nos também vamos dançar, né Tora? – resmungou Aoi manhoso.

- Claro! Vem, vamos!

- Uru... – disse Saga em tom baixo – Quer ir... lá no hotel onde eu estou?

-Ahn... Há-hai Saga...

Uruha e Saga se despediram dos pais de Uru e seguiram para o carro de Saga. Foram até o carro, onde Saga abriu a porta para que o outro pudesse entrar, enquanto este fitava o loiro a seu lado, admirando-o o caminho todo até o hotel durante a conversa brincalhona entre ambos. Sentiu as bochechas quentes e rubras ao lembrar do que havia feito alguns dias atrás pensando em Saga. Suspirou nervoso ao vê-lo estacionar na frente do hotel.

**.  
****Standin' on your mama's porch  
**_sentados na varanda da sua mãe,  
_**You told me that you'd wait forever**_**  
**Você me disse que esperaria pra sempre_**  
Oh and when you held my hand  
**_e quando segurou minha mão,_**  
I knew that it was now or never  
**_eu soube que era agora ou nunca  
_**.**

Entraram no elevador em silencio até que saga aproximou-se de uruha, passou as mãos em sua cintura e o beijou, com calma e suavidade, sem cerimônia, sentindo-o retribuir seu beijo em meio a um leve sorriso, mas logo se separaram pois o elevador havia parado.

- Vem Kouyou... – segurou as mãos do outro e o conduziu até o seu quarto, abrindo a porta, a fechando depois que Uruha entrara.

- Saga... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Você lembra que fizemos aquela promessa de que esperaríamos pra sempre um pelo outro?

- Claro...

- Eu... – suspirou – Não sei o que é esse sentimento que existe bem dentro de mim... Sabe, Saga... Eu senti muito a sua falta e todo esse tempo que nós ficamos separados só serviu pra me mostrar o quanto é importante a sua presença na minha vida. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Porque... Eu já não me vejo mais vivendo sem você...

- Uru...

- Não, me deixe terminar... O meu único desejo é que, essa noite, você possa me fazer seu... – sussurrou, levantando os olhos, olhando para Saga sentando sobre o enorme colchão d'água – Só isso...

- Farei... te farei meu...

Saga abraçou-o, o puxando para si, fazendo-o sentar sobre seu colo. Voltou a beija-lo enquanto acariciava sua cintura e recebia carinhos delicados e tímidos nos ombros. Subiu as mãos levando ao palitó de Uruha, abrindo-o e tirando com calma, dando continuidade ao beijo, um pouco mais profundo e romântico.

Uruha suspirava com cada ato de Saga, estava recebendo caricias delicadas das mãos do outro que, lentamente, o desprovia da camisa branca – tão macia quanto a pele que lhe era tocada – e abandonava-a em qualquer canto para ser esquecida. Sorriu e passou os dedos pelos finos fios de cabelo de saga, enquanto sentia o pescoço ser beijado pelos lábios doces que lhe distraiam de perceber sua gravata ser tirada. Foi descendo as mãos o fraque de Saga, o ajudando também a se livrar das peças que lhe impediam de sentir o corpo do ser tão amado que o mantinha no colo de forma sutil, retirando sua camisa e sua gravata borboleta, percorrendo os dedos pelo tórax bem definido do outro.

- Meu amor... – sussurrou Saga, lembrando-se da maneira que costumava chamar Uruha quando estavam sozinhos – Vamos em frente?

- Hai, meu koi...

Saga sentou-se melhor sobre a cama, de uma maneira que pudesse machucar o menos o possível o outro loiro. Estavam já despidos e o nervosismo de Uruha é bem aparente. Saga segurou suas mãos confortante.

- Se eu te machucar... Você vai me avisar? – levou os lábios as mãos do outro e as beijou.

- Você não vai me machucar...

Quando terminou a frase, Uruha abaixou-se devagar sobre o membro de Saga, o fazendo entrar levemente dentro de si, fechando os olhos e segurando as mãos do outro com um pouco mais de força. Ofegou baixo ao ter o corpo mais invadido, e sentiu uma das mãos de Saga soltar a sua e pousar em sua cintura, dando-lhe apoio e conforto no momento. Gemeu ao estar totalmente preenchido pelo membro de Saga e ficou apenas sentado sobre seu corpo, até acostumar-se com a sensação da invasão.

Saga moveu-se lentamente arrancando alguns leves gemidos e ofegos do outro que se segurava em seus ombros para encontrar alguma estabilidade. Olhou novamente a feição do amante em seu colo que mantinha os olhos cerrados e os lábios convidativamente entre abertos, perguntou-lhe se podia continuar, recebendo um aceno positivo do loiro-mel.

Movimentou-se mais dentro do outro, tirando-lhe mais alguns gemidos enquanto admirava seus lindos cabelos caírem-lhe sobre os olhos e o deixarem com um ar inocente. Uruha começou a movimentar o quadril em oposição aos movimentos de Saga, obrigando-o a aumentar a velocidade e estocar fundo dentro de seu corpo e tomar os tão desejosos lábios rubros e úmidos do outro num beijo eloqüente e cheio de tesão que parecia incontido.

Moviam-se com a mais perfeita sintonia e sincronia, pareciam completar-se e formar um só ao retribuir o beijo apaixonado. Ofegavam, suspiravam e gemiam em uníssono, e seus corações batiam juntos numa perfeita harmonia; seus suores escorriam e se misturavam no encontro dos corpos esplendorosos. Mas, se havia algo que ainda não havia mudado, era suas expressões. Saga ainda mantinha um sorriso confortante nos lábios e Uruha ainda tinha os olhos cerrados e os lábios entre abertos.

- Sa-Saga... E-eu não agüento... – gemeu.

Saga começou a investir mais fundo que podia em uruha, da maneira que pudesse dar a ambos o maior prazer possível, estimulando-o de acordo com a intensidade dos movimentos que fazia dentro do corpo do outro, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto quando tocou em seu lugar certo. Estocou mais algumas vezes no mesmo lugar, chegando ao ápice junto com o outro, deixando todo o prazer escorrer dentro de seu corpo e ficando com as mãos repletas do liquido viscoso e quente do outro.

Uruha deitou a cabeça no ombro de saga enquanto o deixava lamber as mãos, depois o abraçando com carinho e o aninhando nos braços. Saiu de dentro do corpo do outro e o deitou na cama a seu lado, sendo abraçado pela nuca com carinho, abraçando Uruha da mesma forma, dando um beijo calmo nos seus lábios.

- Saga...

- Hai? – respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo...

- Te amo mais... – e adormeceram.

.

* * *

.

**_Aeee, fim! Acabou a história! Infelizmente... Eu fiquei apaixonada por essa lemon, foi a mais linda e perfeita que eu já escrevi, tão cheia de emoção e tão... romântica! Ohhh... to apaixonada. Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que tenham curtido, espero reviews de coração para poder postar o epílogo que já está escrito! Hehe... De qualquer forma... Vocês acham mesmo que acabou? Abaixa a barrinha um pouco pra ver! Desde já, eu agradeço a leitura. Vejo vocês em breve, Aiyu._**

**_.  
_**

* * *

.

_- Saga?_

_Uruha abriu os olhos e acordou sozinho na cama, envolto nos lençóis. Olhou em volta a procura do outro, sentou-se na cama tentando encontra-lo._

_- Hai? – disse Saga, sentando na beira da cama de frente para o outro – Eu só fui ao banheiro!_

_- Achei que tinha me abandonado... – estendeu os braços – Vem cá, koi..._

_- Carente?_

_- Sentindo sua falta ainda... – abraçou o outro singelo enquanto era novamente deitado na cama._

_- Cansado?_

_- Hum... **Not yet, baby...**_

**(Saga/Uru POV)**

_E, assim, fizemos amor mais uma vez, só pra matar toda a saudade..._

**_FIM._**


End file.
